Separated
by RiotFest
Summary: Len felt tears forming in his eyes as he saw his mother taking his twin sister away from him. Rin saw her brother crying and soon formed tears of her own. Her father just wouldn't let go of Len. They just wanted to be together.


**I don't own Vocaloid ©**

* * *

><p>As twins, you would never see them separated. A blonde boy of age seven grinned as he linked arms with his twin sister. Both kids had bright blonde hair. The boy's bangs were rather messy and were everywhere. He grew his hair to be long, but his sister decided to help him "clean" up his hairdo by tying his hair into ponytail. The girl's hair was simple and short. She even sported on a cute big white bow. Even their eyes were the same. The color of the ocean.<p>

Every person in their family knew that they should never separate those two. But it all changed. During the summer something terrible happened. The boy, known as Len, cried out to his sister as his blue-haired father grab hold of his son's shirt. Len's cries were loud and desperate. He tried to release himself from his father's grip, but it was useless. Len looked up and saw the man with a wary expression.

"LEN!" The girl, known as Rin, cried.

Rin's cries for her brother were louder than the boy's. Both of Rin's arms were restricted by their elder sister, Miku. Behind their teal-haired sister was their mother. Their mother's eyes were tired from the twins cries. She just wanted to get it over with. Miku felt sorry for her siblings, but they just had to go through with it.

"RIN!" Len shouted.

Len's chest was hurting more and more as they grew farther apart. He just couldn't take it! He felt tears forming in his eyes, causing his vision to go blurring. He continued to shout, earning attention from the bystanders. Rin saw her brother with teary eyes and soon began to form some of her own. She continued to struggle against Miku's death grip.

Rin just wanted to get out of here. She just wanted her brother back. Was that too hard to understand? The blonde girl continued to shout over and over again, hoping that it would bring back Len. Rin flared around, causing Miku to curse from the slight jabs she was receiving from her younger sibling.

Their mother looked away as she brushed from of her brown hair to the side. She really needed to go. But she needed to take Rin with her and Miku. Their mother looked over and saw her husband still struggling with Len. Though her eyes widened when Len finally broke free from the older man's grasp.

Rin smiled with delight as she felt Miku's grip loosening as well. Both twins ran toward each other and embraced each other like there was no tomorrow. Len laughed joyfully as he felt his sister pressed against him. Rin smiled as she buried her face on her brother's shirt.

"I-I don't ever want to let go, Len!" Rin cried out.

Len smiled as he brushed away a few tears, "Me too, Rin...Me too."

Their father smiled as this happy moment. How would he and his wife do this to these children? Though his attention turned back to his wife when she said his name.

"Kaito." She said.

"Yeah, Meiko?"

"We really have to go." She replied with a strain in her voice.

Kaito frowned and said, "But we can't just separate these two! Look at them!"

Meiko sighed and turned back to the twins. She approached the two and smacked their heads.

"GAHH!" Len cried.

"OW! MOM!" Rin shouted.

Meiko felt her eye twitch as she shouted, "I KNOW YOU TWO WANT TO BE TOGETHER, BUT WE NEED TO GO! USING THE PUBLIC**_ RESTROOM_** WON'T TAKE 5 YEARS!"

Rin frowned as she held Len's hand, "But mom! Len and I HATE being separated!"

"Yeah!" Len chimed in.

Kaito sighed as he told Miku to use the restroom without them. The teal-haired girl giggled and skipped toward the public restrooms. Kaito smiled and walked toward his wife and two little blonde twins. It seemed that their mother was being scary again. Sigh.

"Sorry guys." Kaito exclaimed, "But a boy can't go to a girl's restroom and a girl can't go to a boy's restroom."

Both twins stayed silent for a few seconds. Meiko groaned knowing that the twins were thinking of a plan. Suddenly a light bulb went up in their little heads. Rin grinned while Len smiled.

"I can just tie my hair up like Len!" Rin exclaimed, "Then I can go to the bathroom with him~"

Katio groaned and picked up Len. Rin gasped and was about to rescue her brother, but it was too late. Meiko already picked her up before she could even reach him. Len flared around in his father's grip shouting his sister's name. Rin did the same. Both parents sighed in irriation as they began to go through the whole process once again. What a pain.

"R-RIN!"

"LEN! COME BACK!"

'_Oh god...'_ Meiko thought as she stepped inside the restroom with an angry Rin in her arms

Kaito only chuckled at Len, who was tearing up, as he opened the door of the men's restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i dunno first Vocaloid fic though C: xD **

**Seriously gaiz :C never separate twins. Cause this might happen**

**LOL jk review if you want.**


End file.
